


i need you.

by Benobi



Series: everything's the same, but Ben exists. [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benobi/pseuds/Benobi
Summary: a dark night allows for some affection.





	i need you.

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime in late season one.

“You should have seen the way he was all over Mary. Had one two many, if you catch my meaning.” Thomas scoffed, taking a drag from his cigarette, blowing a puff of smoke into the night air. He resisted a smile when Ben chuckled beside him. “Y'could tell his lordship wasn’t best pleased when he gave her a cuddle goodbye.”

Ben winced, shaking his head a little. “Wow. I doubt we’ll be seeing much more of Sir Alexander then.” He leaned back on the bench, looking up at the moon. He didn’t smoke, but he liked spending these moments with Thomas in the courtyard outside the servants quarters, under the blanket of stars. No raised eyebrows to scrutinize them.

With the shrug of a shoulder, Thomas expertly flicked the butt of his cigarette across the yard. “Any decent man knows to keep his hands to himself.” He commented.

“And are you a decent man, Thomas?”

The word’s surprised both men as soon as they were spoken. Thomas’ eyes searched him curiously, his brow furrowed. Ben floundered for a moment, trying his best to find the correct words. “I just- What I meant to say was-“ He cleared his throat. “There’s nothing wrong with a hug. In the appropriate setting.”

A rather heavy silence fell over them as Thomas looked away, thankful for the darkness as he could feel his cheeks heat up. “I wouldn’t know.” He grumbled. “I haven’t been hugged in years.”

His words surprised Ben, and it was his turn to look at him inquisitively. “I…” He began, before thinking for a second. It actually made a lot of sense. To anyone who didn’t know Thomas, he was as approachable as a swarm of bees. The thought saddened him; to go without touch for as long as Thomas probably had.

Hesitantly, and with a glance around to make sure they were alone, Ben raised an arm and slid it over Thomas’ shoulders. He tensed immediately, shooting the Scotsman a wide eyed stare. Ben moved closer, their legs and sides touching, taking a lack of response as an invitation.

“I-if I’m being presumptuous, tell me, and we won’t speak another word of it.” Ben said quickly, hardly able to meet his blue eyes. “But I think… I think everyone deserves to be touched. Or hugged.” He added quickly, realising the connotations of his wording.

A second passed, before Thomas gave a quick nod, forcing himself to visibly relax his shoulders. It was a degree of intimacy that had driven Thomas to an unusual silence. Twisting a little, he pulled Ben into a timid embrace, reaching his arms around his back. Ben copied him, placing his face into his shoulder.

They only remained like that for a few seconds, before Thomas felt near overwhelmed, tightly clutching at Ben’s suit jacket, pulling him tight against his body and pressing his face into his neck; which sent shivers up his spine.

“Thomas-”

“Shh. Please. I need this.” He whispered, his breath hot against his neck. “I need you.”

The words sent a spark through Ben’s body, giving him goosebumps on an otherwise warm night. He returned the hug with the same intensity as Thomas, enjoying their contact far more than he should have.

Neither knew how long had passed before they both pulled away. When they did, they realised just how close their faces were, almost bumping as they pulled apart. Their eyes locked for a second, mouths inches away from the others. It was too heated, both feeling the breath from the other against their lips.

A creak of a door opening startled them apart, flying away from each other like they were on fire—and they were next to good as being so.

“I should go.” Ben blurted, standing suddenly, running a hand uneasily through his hair. “Before it gets too late.” He looked down at Thomas, praying for him to say or do something other than stare up at him with beautiful, doe like eyes; his expression innocent and slack-jawed, unlike Ben had ever seen on Thomas Barrow.

Ben opened his mouth to speak, before closing it, biting the inside of his cheek. “Goodnight, Mr Barrow.” He said softly, hurrying back inside.

The formality of his surname struck Thomas like a knife. He leaned over himself, pressing his elbows into his knees as he grasped his face. “You bloody fool.” He hissed to himself.


End file.
